Illusion
by HardcoreTwins
Summary: AU Takes place about a year after the kur stone was discovered. Argost makes a second attempt to retrieve the mysterious artifact the scientists escaped his manor with, and learns the stone wasn't with the Saturdays. However, he doesn't leave empty-handed. Alternate timeline. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is idea that came from a writer a long time ago. I don't remember the username, or the story title, but after just a few short chapters, said person announced that anyone was free to adapt the story idea. So that's what I did.**

 **I don't own The Secret Saturdays, or really the concept of the plot, but this is my adaptation of a story from a really long time ago.**

 **Please review. It helps me out a lot and motivates me to continue.**

* * *

Midnight. The moon was absent; the crickets were hushed, silenced by the presence of an unknown visitor. The intruder swiftly made his way through the thick trees, pausing only when his feet landed on the black shadows spread across the dirt surrounding a small cabin. He knelt, only one goal drilled firmly into the core of his mind. Revenge.

He knew the cabin's inhabitants well. Too well to be comforting. The man, who was relaxing unsuspectingly inside by a fire lit for his family, old and new, was capable of much more than the stranger creeping outside had anticipated. He closed his eyes and allowed his fresh memories to display in the back of his mind. He learned, though he refused to show it, what his enemy was willing to do when the lives of those he held dear were threatened. He learned, but yet he was still here, ready to take back what he felt was rightfully his. After all, it was he who spent countless years researching and learning. It was he who dedicated years of his meaningless life to adapt to the world and make a destiny for himself. It was he who, after decades of ambitious, arduous and laborious effort, successfully located one of the very keys to his life's work. It was he who, after a lifetime of his studious endeavors, knew all there is to know about the life force at hand. And yet, after all these years, a mere fool happened upon his prize first.

Disappointment aside, the cloaked creature had failed to accept this twist and acted accordingly, as though he still had a plan. After all, his refusal simply made clearing a path to the his goal less strenuous. However these so-called "scientists" deemed proper ownership didn't matter. In his eyes, this artifact will always be his and his alone. They were merely removing the obstacles that lay in his way. Yes, feeble-minded laborers with no general concept as to what they were digging up. That was the appropriate description for their existence.

Of course that meant he had to wait even longer for his treasure. Beings as simple-minded as these would first have to take precious time to figure out how to dig a hole. Then remove the artifact, which might take even longer. Fortunately for the disguised monster, patience had always been his strong suit.

He camped with the uncivilized humans, in _tents_ and _bags_. Some of them even wore rags and wraps. _'How uncultured_ ,' he thought to himself among the swine. In his own cold, personal confidence, he couldn't entirely remember how long the scientists took, or how long he spent hiding in plain view. Most of his time was spent solely on languish, musing about how disgusted he was around such barbaric species, how he vowed every life here would be burned and tortured at his expense. It was the only meaningful way to pass his time there.

The moment he had waited forever for had finally arrived when the head (or heads) of the team slowly unearthed the precious artifact; The Kur Stone. As the stone slowly ascended from its burial, the wolf in sheep's clothing could feel its power radiating from beneath the ground. Excitement, and oddly fear, overwhelmed the Yeti, as a seeming influence had him at his most apical attention. He wasn't expecting to be effected by the sacred object, especially of this magnitude. It was drawing him in. _Calling_ him. His cognitive sense of self was all he had to keep himself on his feet. He yearned for that power, and in a few short moments, he would have it.

But alas, these half-witted apes couldn't even perform the mundane. Argost was ripped away from his thoughts at the sight of his precious Stone... being dropped by the incompetent fools before him. Before he had a chance to comprehend the scene, he was deafened by light. Blown away by a raw, bodiless deity. The blast of which he was so sure every cryptid in the world felt. He could feel the pull now. For a mere few seconds, he was no longer his own. It frightened and comforted him at the same time. However, the energy that had instantly flooded the world from having burst from it's sedimentary prison, disappeared as soon as it came.

Needless to say the whole gathering of people who had equally devoted their time to uncovering said artifact were beyond stunned. Their emotions were between mystified and horrified, unsure what to think of the fallout.

Argost had since abandoned any thought to prolong the façade. He needed to leave during the night. That night. But he needed to gather everyone in one place; lure them away from the stone.

Fire.

Fire everywhere. Tents, cars, carpets, clothes. Anything that was flammable was ablaze on the far side of the camp. The mastermind behind the tragedy was surprised his plan worked. He watched as the scientists leading the excavation ran to help their colleagues. With the stone now unsupervised, Argost was quick to slip in and fly out with the prize he, until now, only dreamed of holding. He was safely in his airship when the scientists returned to find the stone absent from their dorm. The vile creature gave a loud, blood curling laugh as he took his leave.

Victory.

It was all his now. The Kur Stone, the power, the cryptids, the world. He was well on his way to ascending into power. Just a few more steps remain; deciphering the encryptions around the stone. Something that was going to take time, and a lot of it.

One thing bothered him greatly. As he held the stone in his mansion, he couldn't help but notice an absence of sorts. As if the entity that had possessed it previously had vanished. Surely he would figure out the cause along the way. Presently, he needed to deal with the trespassers on his door step.

Sure enough, the very organization that almost foiled his quest for the stone had assembled again, more determined than ever to impede his desires. Nothing could make this day better than to fulfill his oath to torment the scum he was forced to cohabit with.

And so, one by one, each of the scientists fought their last fight. Took their last step. Strained to breathe their last breath. All while the sick sadist watched on. One by one the humans fell. But something unforeseen caught his attention. The very man he had stolen retrieved his property from. He was a large dark skinned man, and he was infuriated. The beast in the surveillance room saw the hatred and fire burn in his eyes, and his precious stone gripped in his hand. Fear arose in his chest as he tried to do everything in his power to end the man's life, but it was all in vain. The man, along with what few companions he had left, had escaped with their lives... and the stone.

That was almost a year ago. The Yeti was now perched outside the cabin the scientist and his family were residing in for a short time while investigating cryptid activity. Dr. Saturday had proven himself to be very much a threat to the vile being, but he hadn't ended his quest. He hadn't given up his desires. He had searched and searched, but could not find the stone anywhere on their property. Argost came to the conclusion that the stone must be with the scientist where ever he goes. After all, the safest place to keep such delicate and valuable artifact was in one's view at all times. The cloaked cryptid chuckled disturbingly as he figured the man would've definitely learned by now not to let the stone out of sight. There was no questioning what had to happen. He'd come too far to surrender now.


	2. Chapter 2

**I intended to make writing this story fun and interesting, and I'm sorry if I haven't delivered on that quite yet. I'm also very sorry for the late update. It only took one day to write the last chapter and I had initially begun writing this on the following day. However, while writing this chapter, right at the part where Drew sets the tray of hot chocolate down, my 6 month old sister unexpectedly passed away. I say "unexpectedly" knowing very well it was all predetermined. We were preparing for a short while, but it wasn't enough time, and when the moment actually came, it's just that you never really think it's actually gonna happen until it does and then what do you do? She wasn't even a year old. I couldn't continue from the place I was at in the story because it was such a happy moment to write about, and I couldn't place myself in Drew's mind and understand her kind of happiness. I'm not sure if I still need time or not, but I want to at least try to do something other than what I'm doing now.**

 **I will admit, I was using writing (this story in particular) to distract myself, and now I'm using it to cope, from real time. However, I don't want my life to be woven into something I had completely intended on making fun. I adopted this plot from someone else, who made it clear that if anyone wanted the idea they could have it, and I still want to do that.**

 **If you are still reading, thank you. I hope to make this story worth reading and to stick with my original storyline despite the things that have gone wrong for me. And I will try to update as soon as possible.**

* * *

The young doctor reclined nearest to the warm, burning fire. In his arms, his sweet, beautiful infant son wriggled to break free of his father's hold, and failing to do so. The large man chuckled at the sight and smiled warmly. All the months spent planning, attending parenting classes, picking out room décor, reading baby books, and being reassured by the love of his life that he was going to be a great father, could not have prepared him for the overwhelming sense of bliss he had found himself basking in. His son could build his confidence in ways no other being in the world could, not even his dear wife whom he loved far more than himself.

"Hey now. Why don't you want be held?" He asked, smile still present. He jokingly conceded and gave his child what he wanted, and set him down gently on the cushion beside his. "There you go," He humored, "Freedom."

` Moments after being released, the small baby realized he was no longer within the comforting arms of his parent. He glanced around the room searching for his paternal figure. Upon meeting the loving eyes of his father, Zak gave a look of betrayal as he twisted his face preparing to cry out for him. Fortunately, Doc knew when his son was bothered ahead of time and readied to undo his actions. Like clockwork, the baby cried out and Doc scooped him back up in his arms.

"Now do you want me?" Doc joked, nuzzling his most valuable possession. The infant responded by squeezing the small, curly black follicles on the doctor's head between his miniature fingers. It wasn't immediate, but his whines ceased. Doc took a moment to allow the young boy to calm before their embrace was disrupted by the sound of footsteps entering the main room.

From the small distance, Drew admired the scene before her; the man she loved dearly holding their precious baby that was made entirely of their love; her family. She had always seen Doc as her family. Even before they were married, she saw her soul's other half within him. It was something she had always hoped to have again, ever since her maiden family was tragically lost in the Himalayas. She was taken in and raised by the Tibetan Monks who, even though they kindly housed her and gave her everything she had to become the person she is now, didn't exactly fill the void of a familial bond. Despite how close she felt towards a lot of people in her life, Drew never admitted to anyone her deep-rooted need for a closer bond, a bond between DNA, blood. Of course she always accepted her life the way it was. It was a lingering sense of longing that pulled at her, bothering her in ways she couldn't explain, even to the man she knew she could confide in the most.

She loved him. She loved him so much. She'd give him her life if it were possible. He's given her more than anything she could've ever hoped for herself. This was always how she knew their souls were one. And now, they have something to show for it, the single most greatest product their love had ever created. And he was beautiful, just like his mother. She smiled at her fond and blissful memories. Though there aren't many memories together yet, it was enough to bring her to a standstill having completely forgot why she entered the room in the first place.

"Is the hot chocolate ready?" The man asked, turning his attention toward his wife while the boy in his arms struggled to get his attention back on him.

Drew glanced down, her hands holding a tray full of things for the trio. She blushed and continued walking toward her family, setting the tray down as she spoke. "Yeah, but remember, it's still _very_ hot so be careful with it," she warned.

Doc chuckled at her statement. "Exactly how hot chocolate should be." Drew made a face at him, but he continued to smirk at her. She removed their beverages that were uniquely made to their liking from the tray and placed them on the small table in front of them.

"Ha ha," she sarcastically mused lifting the demitasse she made for herself, "Just drink it already." She pouted behind her mug.

Doc, still humorously immersed in their conversation, smiled back at his wife. He giggled at his own banter and his wife's playfulness and turned his attention back down to his son, who had since abandoned his previous mission to refocus his father's eyes to himself. Instead, he was now after his mother's cordiality as he was, yet again, struggling to be released. The two loving parents watched as their son directed his fascination to the woman, and her fractious mood was nulled over. She set her hot brew aside and conceded to the small child's demands.

"Come here, Zak." She lifted him out of her husband's arms and held him as close to her heart as she could. She refused to allow the embrace to end, even as the vexed child began to pull the same antics as before, gently attempting to push away from her and wriggle loose from her grip. She responded by slowly stroking his thin, heterochromatic hair, stopping to play with the small pigment-less strands nearest to his forehead after each stroke.

She studied his features. From his versicolored hair, his biracial complexion, to the aberrant hue of his eyes, every fine detail was so ethereal. He was everything they never knew they wanted, and yet he was so much more. He was so pure, so angelic, and "So beautiful," she softly chimed, kissing him between his eyes.

A small, high-pitched yawn was heard above the constant popping of burning wood. Zak's ambiguous battle for freedom was ending, as the heat from both the calescent fire and his mother's endearing coddle was lulling him to doze.

Doc took notice, as his wife furnished their child with her love. He didn't want this moment to end, however, the more rational side of him knew this was simply one of the first of many memories yet to come. He and his family would have many more moments like these, where they would be surrounded by their family, doing what they loved for a living, and always being together through the good and the bad.

Doc closed his eyes and frowned. Life at this moment was near perfect, but life for the couple had been anything but painless. He and his wife had led two entire lives plagued with pain and devastation. Drew's entire family was killed and as for him...

Everyone he knew and cared about, so many of his closest colleagues had sacrificed their lives for his project. He watched them die over and over again in his head, for something he didn't even know anything about. He should've been more attentive. He should never have turned his back to such a rare discovery. He blamed himself every day for that calamity. He didn't deserve the fortune he has in front of him, while everyone else lay dead by the hands of that wretched beast...

His eyes were fixated on his wife and baby, and her eyes were worriedly set on him. The guilt will always be there, but his son was still a baby. He still had an entire life ahead of him, and no matter what may happen he swore he'd always be there for him. And who knows, perhaps the couple could teach him the lessons of their lives so he won't have to suffer as they did.

Drew didn't know what her husband was thinking about, but decided to end the affair and call it a night.

"Alright, I'm going to put mister sleepy head to bed." She stood cradling the baby and leaned in towards Doc for a kiss. "And _you_ ," she emphasized, "should turn in, too. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow." Doc watched her leave, but remained in his seat.

They did have work to do. Not only do they have to care for Zak, they still needed to locate the cryptid that had caused a mass panic. There was a cryptid on the loose, and it was viciously attacking innocent civilians. They needed to be well rested and prepared for anything that comes.

* * *

 **A/N: I know. I know. Not quite what you were probably hoping for after such a long wait, but don't worry. I've gotten past a lot of grief and I'm going to start uploading more. But like I said before, you know, the idea of writing about a loving family with a baby and all this happiness was just impossible for me. I honestly didn't even think I could do even this much. Literally where Drew puts the tray down, that's where this story had been cut off for like 7 months straight.**


End file.
